


Fallen From Grace

by amorluzymelodia



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorluzymelodia/pseuds/amorluzymelodia
Summary: Request: Imagine being an angel and being cast out of heaven because you start to follow the path of Castiel. TFW finds you after you crash to Earth.A/N: The reader’s angelic name is Ambriel, though I used the vessel’s name as Y/N. Zarall is an angel name I found online, and she is the new head of Heaven—kind of like Naomi. Forgive me if the timeline isn’t 100% canon.





	Fallen From Grace

_“You’ve always wanted to go to Earth,” Zarall had said as her minions ripped your wings form your back. “Now’s your chance. Tell Castiel we say hello.”_ _And she’d cast you out._

You’d never felt this kind of pain before, the sheer agony of having your wings torn and ripped from your body. Not to mention the intense fear you felt as you fell from Heaven towards Earth. In truth, you knew this was your fault. It was due to your own choices that you were being cast out, and you couldn’t fault Zarall for doing her job. However, it still hurt, to see your brothers and sisters, your friends and comrades, turn their backs on you, when you’d fought in line with so many of them. But, you knew your choice was just, and you wouldn’t have done anything differently.

The ground was rapidly approaching, and you were unsure you would survive the collision. The impact was massive and you knew it wouldn’t go unnoticed by the humans. However, as you took in your surroundings you were pleased to see that you were in the middle of a field, and the only thing that had been harmed was the plants growing there. Though you were in immense pain, you noticed that your mind was…quiet. There wasn’t the usual buzz of consciousness that came with being connected to the other angels. Since you’d never been to Earth before you weren’t sure if this was normal for someone cast out, or if Zarall had done this on purpose. You supposed you wouldn’t know until you got your bearings.

As you assessed the surrounding area you realized you were without a vessel, and if you were to get anywhere on this planet, you would need one. You sensed a small home near you and made your way towards it, sensing at least three humans inside. One of them, you could tell, was gravely ill, dying in fact. As you circled the house, you read her thoughts and saw she was dying of cancer. She was fairly young, even for a human, and you took pity on her. As gently as you could you spoke to her through her thoughts, telling her that you could end the pain, if she would allow you to take control of her body. Though you would not be able to heal her, since your grace was vastly depleted, you would usher her soul to Heaven where it could find peace, if she would allow you to use her body after she had passed. She agreed, and you used some of the little grace you had left to ease her passing, and offering an Enochian blessing on her soul and one of peace on her family, still huddled around her bed.

When you took possession of her body, you knew the humans wouldn’t take well to their seemingly dead daughter sitting up and speaking to them, healthy and well. So you did so slowly, calmly, explaining what you could; that she was at peace, and you were an angel, sent to do good works. Though, they didn’t seem to believe you, so you used even more of your weak grace to put them to sleep, at least until you left, and you hoped it would be enough.

The continuous use of your grace, though not major, was taking its toll on you and you were feeling weaker than ever before. Not having your wings was difficult, but you managed to locate the highway near the family’s house and started walking along it, in search of someone, anyone. A few cars passed, some honking at you and screaming things, but you didn’t stop. Eventually it got dark and you were unsure where you were, since the highway seemed to go on forever. You saw headlights coming towards you and took a step into the middle of the road, hoping they would see you and stop. However, the car skidded to a hasty stop, the tires squealing on the asphalt, and you could see the frightened faces of two men in the car.

“What the hell?” one of them yelled, opening the door and getting out. “What are you doing in the middle of the road?”

No. It couldn’t be. How could you have stumbled upon the Winchesters of all people? Just hours after you fell to Earth, and you landed directly in their path? But, here they were, Sam and Dean Winchester, staring right at you. Did that mean Castiel was nearby? Without your connection to other angels, you couldn’t be sure.

“I…I’m lost.” You said lamely, not wanting to alert them to who you were just yet. You knew their experiences with other angels hadn’t always been good, so you didn’t want to reveal yourself until Castiel was there, and could vouch for you.

Dean’s eyes narrowed but Sam got out of the car and walked towards you a bit.

“How did you get out here?” he asked and you were astonished to see how kind his eyes were in real life. You’d heard stories, from human-sympathizing angels about how kind Sam Winchester was, but standing here, on the receiving end of his gaze, you knew it was true.

"I walked.” You answered.

“Do you live around here?” Dean asked, his voice kinder now too and you looked at him.

“No,” you said quietly, looking down at your feet, which you realized were bare. Your vessel hadn’t been wearing any and you hadn’t thought to put any on. It also just occurred to you that you were wearing nothing but a thin pair of linen pants and a loose tank top, as that’s what your vessel had been wearing. You weren’t cold, but you could feel the whip of the wind on your skin. “My home is very far away.” You were surprised to feel something wet on your cheeks and touched them gently, finding tears coming from your eyes. Crying. You were crying. True, you were incredibly saddened by your banishment, but you were unused to the eccentricities of a human vessel, and the tears puzzled you.

Sam took another few steps towards you and slid off his jacket, wrapping it around your shoulders and that act of kindness touched you. You were right about the Winchesters after all, as was Castiel. They were kind, not the monsters Zarall had insisted that they were.

“Let’s get you into town, okay?” Sam suggested. “Get you something to eat, maybe a pair of shoes?” he nodded to your feet, and you noticed that they were bleeding, cut up from the tough gravel and asphalt. Though it didn’t hurt you, you knew it would hurt a human and they were probably very confused as to why you weren’t wearing shoes.

You nodded and let Sam lead you back to their car and into the backseat. Dean started driving again and Sam turned to face you in the front seat.

“What’s your name?” he asked kindly and you frowned.

Should you give them your name? Ambriel was your angelic name, and it didn’t sound very human, so it would probably be a tip off. After a moment of scrambling for an answer you remembered your vessel’s name, she’d told you just before she’d passed.

“Y/N.” you said quietly and Sam nodded and smiled.

“Y/N, I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean. Are you hurt?”

You shook your head but then realized that your feet were still bleeding. “My feet. I was walking for a while.”

“Were you headed anywhere in particular?” Sam asked.

“I’m looking for a friend, actually. We haven’t spoken in a while and I’ve lost contact with him. I’m not sure where he is.”

“Well we can help with that,” Dean said, turning into a motel parking lot and parking outside one of the rooms. “Does he have a cellphone number?”

You frowned. “I don’t know.” You said honestly and Sam smiled kindly at you.

“We’ll figure it out. For now, lets get you inside and something to eat.”

You followed them into their motel room, grimy and grungy but you didn’t mind. Sam dropped his duffle on the bed and Dean went to their mini-fridge and pulled out a triangular piece of aluminum foil, that he unwrapped to reveal a piece of cheese pizza.

“It’s not much,” he said, blushing slightly. “We’ll make a supplies run tomorrow, time time of night nothing is open anyway.”

“Thank you,” you said, and though you knew you didn’t really need to eat, you took a bite of the pizza. It wasn’t bad.

“So your friend,” Sam said, while you sat on the bed closest to the bathroom. “What’s his name?”

You hesitated. It wasn’t like you didn’t trust the Winchesters, but you weren’t one hundred percent sure that they would trust you. Angels hadn’t always been kind to them, you knew this. Not to mention that they didn’t know you. But perhaps telling them that you knew Castiel would help them trust you.

“His name is Castiel.” You said quietly and saw both of the Winchesters tense. “And you two are the Winchesters.”

Dean had an angel blade pulled and at your neck before you could blink, pinning you against the wall.

“Who are you?” he demanded, while you held your hands up, terrified. “What are you?”

“I’m a friend! An angel!” You said but Dean just shook his head.

“Those aren’t the same thing,” he snapped but Sam spoke up quietly from behind him.

“Dean, look at her. She’s terrified.” He said, and it was true. You were shaking like a leaf, very aware that he could kill you right now if he wanted to.

"She could be bluffing.” Dean growled.

“She’s not.” A voice said and you all turned to look, seeing Castiel standing behind the three of you. “Let her go, Dean. She’s a friend.”

Dean released you and you moved away from him, holding your neck. Castiel walked to you instantly and wrapped you in a hug. It shocked you, he’d never been particularly affectionate, especially physically. However, a lot had changed since you’d seen him last, and you had to admit, that you liked this change. When he pulled back his eyes were shining and you smiled at him.

“Ambriel.” He said quietly. “It’s good to see you again.”

“And you Castiel.” You echoed. “But it’s Y/N now. Ambriel was my angelic name, and I don’t think I quite deserve it anymore.”

Cas moved and sat down on the bed and you followed him.

“What happened?” he asked, clearly concerned.

"Zarall.” Was all you said.

"Is that a Star Trek character?” Dean asked and Cas rolled his eyes. You smiled, it was nice to see him so comfortable. For so long he had been a stoic warrior, never faltering, never even smiling.

“Zarall is an angel.” You explained and then turned back to Cas. “She cast me out. I—I lost my wings.” You looked down dejectedly but Castiel put a hand on your shoulder and you looked up at his empathetic face.

“Why did she cast you out?” Sam asked gently.

“Because of me,” Cas said.

“No, I made my own choices, Castiel. This isn’t your fault.” You were quick to cut him off, to assure him that he wasn’t the cause of your banishment.

“If I hadn’t visited you, hadn’t persuaded you of my beliefs—“

It was your turn to but a hand on his shoulder. “Castiel, stop it. You didn’t force your beliefs on me, you just made me see that they are the right ones.”

Castiel nodded and looked at you kindly, and you smiled at each other.

"Would someone like to explain to me what the hell is going on?” Dean piped up and you turned to look at him.

You looked to Castiel, who nodded and you sighed, turning to face the Winchesters.

"My angelic name is Ambriel. I am… _was_ a Dominion. I was charged with regulating the duties of the lower angels, and I was _never_ to show myself physically to humans. Only to pass down orders and duties. Castiel was one of my charges, along with his entire Garrison. While I never fought a battle alongside them, I was a part of planning and executing the strategies. When Castiel raised you from Hell,” you said to Dean, who was listening intently. “I lost contact with him, for the most part. When he began to…stray from the path Heaven had for him, I was told to speak to him. To persuade him to come back to us.”

"I take it that didn’t go very well,” Sam said.

"That’s when Naomi stepped in,” you said and Dean glared at you.

“You were a part of that bitch hijacking Cas?” he demanded and you were shocked to see just how deep his affection for Castiel went. Though it meant a lot to you that Castiel had found friends who cared for him so deeply.

Castiel stepped up to defend you before you could. “She had no idea what was happening, Dean. She was only following orders.”

“Yeah, orders that almost got you— _and me_ —killed.” Dean wasn’t convinced, though you didn’t fault him for that.

“I swear to you, Dean, I had no knowledge of what Naomi was planning, or how she was using Castiel. After my attempts to reign him in were foiled she took the matter into her own hands. I was strictly to deal with the fledglings after that. No contact with any other angels. I would never do _anything_ to hurt Castiel.” When you spoke very emphatically Dean backed off a bit and motioned for you to continue.

“When Heaven started to fall after Naomi, and Metatron, Zarall took charge. While her rule has been much of what Heaven was before, she’s also reigned in nearly all human contact, reserving it only for the _malakhim*_ and even then they are ordered to only report and step in in dire circumstances. Though…Castiel though differently.”

“I visited Ambriel—Y/N,” he corrected himself. “A few months ago, wanting to reconnect and when I caught her up on my adventures, she felt that what Zarall had been doing was wrong.”

“Humans are our charges,” you said passionately. “We are meant to protect them, lean from them, as they can learn from us. I find it wrong to leave them to their own devices when we could be down here finishing our Father’s work.”

“You sound a lot like Cas,” Dean said and you heard the admiration in his voice and smiled.

“That’s what Zarall thought too,” you said. “She cast me out, tearing my wings off before she did so.”

Castiel grimaced, knowing the pain that came along with that punishment.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do Castiel,” you said quietly, looking at your hands. “I’m cast out, betrayed by my brothers and sisters, by my regimen. I cannot return, I am disgraced.”

"Well you’re in good company then,” Dean said. “Team Free Will over here. We’ve all been cast out, betrayed, but we always manage to find our way.”

"Team Free Will.” You echoed, smiling. “I like that.”

“Y/N you are the most loyal, dedicated, kind friend I have ever had.” Cas said and your eyes welled up. “You may have been cast out of Heaven, but you will never be without friends, without a family. Though I wish you hadn’t lost your wings—as I know that pain myself—I am glad that your path brought you to me again.”

“Thank you Castiel,” it was your turn to initiate the hug.

Sam sat down next to you and put a hand on your knee. “Y/N?” he asked quietly and you looked at him, nodding. “You know you’re not alone in this right? We’re not going to kick you on your ass, don’t worry.”

“Welcome to Team Free Will, Y/N.” Dean said, smiling at you and you smiled back, feeling comforted, and welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> *malakhim are, simply put, plain old regular angels, whose job it is to watch over humanity. They are usually the ones appointed as guardian angels.


End file.
